


Lights Up If You Know Who Are

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: After accidentally stumbling upon the Mirror of Erised, Theo is determined to show Boris what he saw.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Lights Up If You Know Who Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was requested by my friend Hannah (and by requested I mean I asked them if I should write this and they gave me an enthusiastic 'Yes!') so the characters were sorted into the houses that we felt fit, but y'all can substitute them if you would like to. No biggie. This has a few headcannons that I've been using for years and might not be technically 'canon' in the Hogwarts world but it's 2020 now so what does it matter?
> 
> Also, the title is from Lights Up by Harry Styles because Reasons.

The castle was always so much harder to navigate in the dark, and Theo couldn’t help but feel alone as he tried to slink his way through the corridors. It was past curfew, but he’d been in the library with Pippa and the two of them had completely lost track of time. It wasn’t as much of an issue for her, since it was a lot easier to get to Gryffindor Tower from where they were. Theo had the honour of fighting the staircases all the way down to the Slytherin Dungeon, and somewhere along the way he’d seemed to have gotten very lost. Again. 

Why did this always happen when he didn’t have Boris with him? 

Maybe it was a time to suggest a Hogwarts map. Surely Headmistress McGonagall would allow it. It would certainly help with avoiding Filch when you accidentally stayed in the library for too long. Not that he did this often. A staircase sent him the wrong way and Theo sighed to himself, this was definitely going to take a while. He glanced around, trying to figure out where the hell he was now. This castle was too big, he decided. He hated going here, actually. Hated navigating this stupid place without Boris with him. 

Was there a shortcut here somewhere? He thought he could remember someone mentioning one at some point. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check. Theo startled at the sound of a cat meowing in the distance. _Shit, Filch_. He was far too visible here, and he definitely couldn’t head down one of the staircases, there was nowhere to hide on those. Theo panicked, ducking down the closest corridor and pushing his way through the first door that he came across. 

As soon as the door slammed closed behind him, Theo could sense something was wrong. It felt different in this room, not like the rest of the castle. He couldn’t hear Filch’s footsteps anymore, or Mrs. Norris. In fact, the only thing he could hear was a distinct and tiny buzzing inside his head, and a chill against the back of his neck, as if someone was watching him. 

Theo spun on the spot, his robes swishing around him. What he realised first was how unfamiliar this room was. He’d never been here before, didn’t even know it existed. The room itself was far too large, especially considering how empty it was. It was completely barren ,with the exception of a mirror standing in the center of the room. Theo’s brow furrowed in response to the inexplicable pull he felt towards it. What the hell was this thing?

Crossing the room in quiet strides, Theo paused in front of the mirror and gazed at it. Staring at the glass he felt a shock wave travel up his spine. Was that - 

“Mum?” he muttered, the word sounding odd in the empty space.

His mum smiled back at him, and Theo couldn’t tear his eyes away. She was just as he remembered, a carbon copy of the memories that slowly faded the older he got. His heart ached, the weight of this moment forcing it to stutter in his chest. He wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t stop looking at her. Theo didn’t want to stop looking at her. 

“How are you -?” he said, not quite being able to finish the question. 

It didn’t seem like she could answer him, but seeing her smile was enough. Theo smiled too, she always had that effect, always knew how to calm him down. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, wanting to curse at the tears that were threatening him. The small break in his vision seemed to remind him that he really couldn’t be here. In fact, he didn’t really know where ‘here’ was. If he left this room, would he be able to find it again? 

Something pulled at him as Theo glanced up at his mum again. A thought settling in the back of his mind. He wanted to show Boris. Of course he did. Boris had never met his mum. God, Theo wished he had.

“Don’t move.” He didn’t care that he was talking to an inanimate object. If this was one. He couldn’t tell because his mum nodded in response and it took all of his strength for Theo to look away again. 

As he reached the door again, he pressed his ear to it, checking for footsteps, but it must have been far too heavy. He’d have to risk opening it. Theo glanced both ways down the corridor and then slowly snuck out of the room. He stared at the door for what had to be too long, memorising its location in the dark, and then headed for the staircases.

Sometimes Theo wondered if the staircases were sentient, if they were capable of feeling bad for ruining his path earlier. Maybe they did because as soon as he reached them it was a straight shot all the way to the bottom floor. If he was fast enough. He could be fast enough. 

As Theo ran as quietly as he could down the stairs, he couldn’t help but think of how many times Boris had almost plummeted three stories to the floor because he was so sure that he could slide down the banisters. McGonagall had been livid the one time she’d caught him doing it. Boris still seemed to think it was worth it. Theo was just glad he hadn’t accidentally died. 

He skidded to a stop when he reached the kitchen corridor. Out of habit, Theo quickly pulled off his tie, shoving it into his pocket. He was pretty sure that most of the Hufflepuffs knew he was a Slytherin, but he felt weird wearing his green tie when he was in their common room. Theo wondered if anyone would be awake as he tapped the barrell second from the bottom to the right with the correct rhythm. It crossed his mind briefly that it was late enough that Boris might not even be awake. What would he do then? 

The lid of the barrel swung open, revealing the passageway to the Hufflepuff common room. Theo crawled down it as quickly as he could, his mind spinning a million different directions. The Hufflepuff common room was as warm as ever, it was such a drastic difference to his own that it always shocked Theo. Glancing around the room, he panicked when he couldn’t see a single person, but then he noticed Boris standing up from near the fire and making his way over to him. 

“Potter!” There was a smile on his face, and the sight of it instantly started to calm Theo’s nerves. As Boris approached him, his brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

Theo swallowed, trying to line up his words inside his head. He didn’t even know how to talk about this. Talking about his mum wasn’t something he did, not even with Boris. 

Boris reached out a hand, catching a stray tear that had fallen onto Theo’s cheek. He seemed deeply concerned now, but before he could say anything Theo cut in. 

“I need to show you something.” There was a level of urgency in his tone. 

Boris pulled his hand away, wiping it against the sweater he was wearing under his robes.

“It’s important,” he continued, without really needing to. 

He met Theo’s eyes and nodded. 

Theo grabbed onto Boris’ wrist and tugged gently, pulling him back to the lip of the tunnel. 

***

_It’s past curfew_ , Theo thought to himself. _This is dangerous_. 

At least he knew that Boris didn’t care about danger. Maybe at some point, Theo had stopped caring about it too. He felt like he was moving on instinct alone, focusing solely on getting back to the room with the mirror. He only reached out on occasion, to tap Boris’ arm, just to see if he was still next to him. He always was. Boris followed his lead, sticking close and not asking any questions as the two of them crept up staircases and rushed down corridors. 

When the door fell to a close behind him, the two boys stopped. Theo took a shaky breath, trying to bring air into his lungs, and reached for Boris again, his hand clasping around his wrist. Boris still didn’t say anything as Theo led him across the room towards the mirror. He didn’t even have the headspace to wonder what Boris was thinking. 

“I don’t know what this is,” Theo said, voice sounding much smaller than it had last time he was in this room, “but can you see her?”

There was a pause as Boris carefully slid his wrist out of Theo’s grip. He wasn’t looking at the mirror, just at the boy next to him, worry coursing through him. “See who?”

Theo pointed at her, at the smiling face of his mum. He wasn’t sure how to express how much this moment meant to him. It was the first time he’d seen her in years. It was the closest he was going to get to introducing her to his best friend. “My mum. Look, she’s there.”

Boris looked at the glass for what had to be a good few minutes, before shaking his head. “Potter, I don’t see. Only me and you.”

Theo couldn’t help the wave of hurt that rushed over him. He kept pointing, moving his hand closer to the glass. “She’s there,” he said. “She’s smiling at us.”

His eyes flicked between Theo and the shiny glass, but he still couldn’t see Theo’s mum. He shook his head again. “Maybe you are tired,” he reasoned. “Is late.”

Theo shook his head. “It’s not - I mean it _is_ late, but that doesn’t mean I can’t see her.” 

Boris brought a hand up to rest against Theo’s shoulder. He was halfway through telling Theo that they should get back when Theo spoke. 

“Don’t you believe me?” 

He could tell that Boris hadn’t expected the question, nor the desperation in his tone that he couldn’t seem to hide. He faltered, his hand falling back to his side. Theo couldn’t shake back the panic that was starting to coil within him. 

“I believe you, Potter,” Boris said, and at the very least he looked like he meant it. Then he said they needed to leave again, that it was late and Theo must have been tired. That they could talk about this later. 

Theo didn’t know if he wanted to talk about this ever again. 

***

To say that Boris was worried was an understatement. He’d never seen Theo act the way he had the night before, all desperation and shallow breathing, barely even glancing at Boris. Not that Boris cared about how much Theo looked at him, it was just unusual when he didn’t. Somehow, he’d found himself in the library. For the life of him, Boris couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in the library, which was starting to become a problem. He had no idea where to start. Boris didn’t even know what he was looking for, not really. He was starting to second guess coming here at all when he heard someone quietly call his name. 

“Boris?”

Boris glanced up at the girl next to him, trying to offer her a smile. 

Pippa returned it. “I’ve never seen you in here,” she teased, then something sparked in her eyes and her expression changed. She’d picked up on something he hadn’t meant her to. “Are you ok?”

He wasn’t sure how to explain all of this. It was far too much to go into, but he knew that he could trust Pippa. She cared about Theo too. “Can ask you something, yes?” 

She nodded, clutching the book in her hands tighter to her chest. It was something heavy with music notes embossed into the back cover. “Did you want to sit down?” she asked.

The shelves around him were pretty void of people, and the soft voices in the room seemed far enough away. He shook his head and stepped closer to her. “Is a little complicated,” he explained.

Pippa placed a hand gently on his arm, and nodded towards the end of the aisle. “I have a table,” she explained. “We can talk there.”

This time Boris agreed and followed her to the table in the corner. Pippa mentioned something about always grabbing a corner to get away from people as he took the seat across from her. Boris barely registered it in his mind. He wasn’t sure where to start.

“Is this about Theo?”

_Shit, how did she know?_ He nodded, looking around them again, as if he was worried someone was listening. Maybe he was. Boris quickly relayed what had happened, including how Theo had definitely been crying by the time he’d reached the common room, and how quick he was to brush it off. He wasn’t one to cry often, and Boris could tell by the look on Pippa’s face that she knew, that now she was worried as well. Then he mentioned the mirror.

Pippa held up a hand to stop him. “Wait,” she muttered, “a mirror?”

Boris nodded. “In empty room, just down corridor.”

“What corridor?”

He shrugged. “Not sure, was dark. Potter knew where it was.”

“A mirror in an empty room,” Pippa lowered her voice, tapping her fingers against the table in a soft rhythm as if that would help her line up her thoughts. “You’re sure he’s never mentioned it before?” she asked.

“No.”

She took a breath, and Boris wondered why she seemed so strained. “Ok, what did he tell you he saw in it?” 

“His mother.”

“Right. Of course.” Pippa rubbed at her temples, closing her eyes for a moment, before looking back over at him. She reached for his hand, resting hers on top of it. “What did you see?”

He shrugged. “Nothing, only reflection. Was just mirror.”

She squeezed his hand gently. “Boris,” she said, her voice softer now, “It wasn’t just any mirror.”

Boris had no idea what to take from that, just that Pippa seemed incredibly serious and he knew she wasn’t one to lie. She seemed to be trying to tell him something, but he wasn’t sure what.

Pippa pulled her hand away, resting her elbows on the table. “There’s a mirror kept here, I don’t know how Theo managed to find it because I didn’t know you could, but it’s special.”

He couldn’t help but smile, a laugh tempting him. “Is magic mirror?” he smirked. 

She laughed, stifling it behind her hand. “It’s - “ she broke off, waiting to calm down again. “It’s called the Mirror of Erised.”

Boris titled his head to the side as if to say ‘And?’.

“Ok so,” she leaned towards him, and Boris couldn’t help but think this conversation was now somehow a secret. “What they say about the Mirror is that when you look into it, it’ll show you your deepest desire. Maybe even … one you don’t realise you have.”

His brow furrowed. 

“So Theo saw his mum,” she explained, “because he misses her more than anything.”

Yeah, that made sense. Even if Theo didn’t talk about it, Boris could tell. He knew when he was thinking about her. 

“And he loves her. When you looked into the mirror you saw -”

_Nothing_.

“You thought you saw a reflection but it was showing you your deepest desire as well.”

_What?_

Pippa smiled at him faintly. “It was showing you next to Theo.”

It took him far too long to process that. Boris opened his mouth to say something, but hadn’t thought about what he _could_ say. If Pippa was suggesting that -

She reached forward again, resting her hand over his. “I’m not going to tell _anyone_ ,” she reassured, her eyes burning. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Boris hadn’t realised that he’d been keeping a secret, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He flipped his hand over and grasped onto hers. She held back just as tight. 

“It’s ok,” she said.

He wished it felt ok. He wished it hadn’t shaken him this much, that deep down he hadn’t already _known_. 

***

The word _desire_ didn’t feel right, it didn’t quite fit in the way that Boris was starting to realise he felt. It didn’t sit comfortably beside his heart, and so he’d been grappling with something else. Instead, Boris had been coming to terms with the idea of _loving_ Theo, and loving him differently to the way he thought he had. 

He spent some time in the library with Pippa. Fortunately, she knew her way around so they were able to find a few books that mentioned the Mirror of Erised. All they really did was cement what the two of them already knew, but at least it gave them grounds to talk about it. Boris wasn’t good at putting his feelings into words, but Pippa was patient and usually she was able to figure out what he was saying as he was trying to piece it together. The two of them talked about whether or not to tell Theo about it. Of course, the issue wasn’t so much whether to tell Theo at all, but whether to mention it _now_. Boris wasn’t sure if he wanted to hold a secret from Theo, that wasn’t what he did, or something he’d ever had the intention of doing. 

“Do you think he’d want to know?” Pippa asked him a few days later, over her charms homework. 

Boris still hadn’t figured it out, so he shrugged instead. 

She tapped the edge of her quill against the tabletop. “If you were him would _you_ want to know?”

“Would not matter,” he said. “We would just be.”

Pippa waited, as if the sentence wasn’t finished. When she realised that was all he had to say, she smiled. 

***

“Potter, come somewhere with me later?”

Theo didn’t look up from the potions essay he was slowly working his way through. He’d been distracted in the days since their interaction with the Mirror, almost like he was drifting. Playing it over again in his mind until it brought him distance from his reality. Boris wished he knew how to bring him back down to earth. “I have to finish this,” he said. “It’s technically a day late already.”

Boris twisted his sleeves around his hands, balling them up in his fists. “After essay?” 

He pushed at his glasses, dipping his quill in his inkpot again. “Sure.”

At least that gave Boris time to figure out how he was going to say all of this. He’d already decided to bring Theo back to the Mirror, because having the physical proof in front of him might help. Maybe it would reassure Theo again, because he’d seemed so upset when Boris couldn’t see what he did. Maybe it would heal that. Or maybe it would make everything worse.

***

The air between them was too strained, and Boris wished that he could do something about it. If only he could reach out to Theo the same way he had last time the two of them had done this. Instead, Boris kept glancing sideways at Theo, just to see if he was still next to him, like Boris wanted him to be. Like he was in the Mirror. Theo’s eyes were trained on the ground so intently that he didn’t seem to realise where they were going until Boris closed the door behind them. 

His head shot up, the stilled coldness of the room catching him off guard. “Boris, why are we -” he couldn’t finish the question.

“You trust me, yes?”

Theo met Boris’ eyes, as the panic started to show again, and nodded. 

Boris reached for him, intending to take hold of Theo’s wrist and lead him across the room, but Theo slid his hand into his instead. He swallowed, this felt strangely intimate now in a way that the two of them never seemed to be. 

As soon as they reached the Mirror, Boris let go of Theo’s hand, resting a hand on his shoulder instead. _This_ was a little more normal. At least it would be for the next minute or so. 

“She’s still there,” Theo said, before he could stop himself. “Why are you -”

“Is not just mirror,” Boris explained. “Look.”

Theo tore his eyes away from his mum and looked up at the inscription that Boris was pointing out. He blinked at it, not being able to decipher it at first but then he managed to make out one word: _Erised_. 

“The Mirror of Erised?” He paused, eyes gazing over the rest of the inscription just to make sure. “That’s … it shows you your deepest desires.”

Boris dropped his hand and crossed his arms tightly over his chest to try and contain himself. He wasn’t sure how long it would take Theo to put the pieces together. He wasn’t sure if that mattered when it was the end result he was worried about. 

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense,” Theo muttered, his eyes flicking between Boris and the mirror again. “That doesn’t - why would you -”

There it was. Boris watched the realisation dawn on Theo, his shoulders stiffened, bracing for the weight of it, this secret that Boris had never told him. He waited for the anger, for the pain, for the heartache of it all. For Theo to look at him differently. 

Theo sighed quietly to himself, and Boris had no idea how to interpret it. Before he could register what he was doing he was making his way back across the room, trying to escape because even without a real reaction he couldn’t face Theo like this. 

“Boris wait!” Theo called, and it sounded too loud in this empty room.

Even so, Boris stopped, his eyes not leaving the ground as Theo came to stand in front of him.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and the question didn’t seem to sit right with him either. “Is there - do you see anything else?”

Boris wasn’t sure what to do, somehow he managed to wrap his arms even tighter around himself, grabbing fistfuls of his own shirt as if that would help ground him. He swallowed heavily and glanced up at Theo, barely even seeing him, and shook his head. 

Theo’s brow furrowed and Boris didn’t even want to decipher his expression, so his gaze fell to the floor again. At least he had the reassurance that Theo didn’t know what to say either. Instead, he turned on his heel and headed back towards the Mirror. Boris took the distraction as a chance to leave the room as quickly as he could. 

Tracing his fingers over the ornate frame, Theo couldn’t help but wonder why the hell it was in here, and how the hell he’d managed to find it. Maybe it was some kind of sign. He glanced back at the glass, the ghostly form of his mum standing out to him. She was still smiling, but this time the sight of it was starting to make Theo feel a little sick. 

Managing to tear his eyes away from her, he noticed something else. Next to him in the mirror was Boris. He wasn’t ghostly like Theo’s mum, he looked exactly like he always did. Theo stared at him for too long, realising what this meant. He had no idea why he hadn’t noticed Boris the first time he looked into the Mirror, but maybe he was so distracted by his mother he didn’t even think about it. Maybe he was so used to the image of Boris being next to him it didn’t even register in his brain. 

“You’re still in this, Boris. Even when you’re over there. I can still see you. I guess that means - “

Theo broke off, and looked to where Boris had been standing. He wasn’t there anymore, and suddenly the room felt entirely hollow. The Boris in the mirror was smiling, standing close enough to Theo that their arms were pressed together. It was completely normal for them, and Theo should have realised what that meant earlier. 

***

Theo had barely slept. He hadn’t been able to catch up to Boris, and he was sure that sneaking into the Hufflepuff Common Room again wasn’t the best idea this time, so he’d just headed back to his own. Then he’d lied awake for the entire night, staring up at the dark green canopy above his bed and tried to come to terms with everything. Boris didn’t know that Theo saw him in the Mirror too, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He was used to keeping things from Boris, but not like this. Maybe it was best to leave it for now, until things settled back to normal. 

As he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, Theo made up his mind. Boris was sitting at the far end of one of the tables, stirring a mug of coffee. Theo took a seat across from him and waited for Boris to notice. It took him too long to finally look up at him. 

“Boris, it’s _ok_ ,” he said, and worried over just how not ok Boris seemed to be about it.

He shrugged one shoulder. “Forget it,” he muttered. “Is not important.”

_It is,_ he thought. Even so, Theo didn’t press him, just nodded and started gathering together his breakfast. 

***

The Slytherin Common Room had emptied out, which meant that when Boris snuck his way in there was no one to notice. Things weren’t normal yet between them. Theo wasn’t sure how to make them normal again, or if they ever would be. Maybe they both just needed time. He wondered if Boris really did want him to forget about what he saw in the Mirror. Theo wondered what that said about them, or about him in particular, especially if he’d made Boris feel like he had to forget it too. He wished he could untangle it all, but wasn’t sure how or where to start. 

Boris had barely spoken to him in the last few days, even though they still stuck to each other’s sides like they were always meant to be there. It was starting to edge towards being painful. Theo was used to hearing Boris talk about absolutely everything, it was jarring to not hear his voice. 

Right now, Boris had a hand pressed against the glass of one of the windows, as if the gesture alone would attract the Giant Squid that lived within the Black Lake. Theo had no idea why Boris was so attached to the Squid, but he was, and whenever he snuck in here he always found the time to visit it. Sometimes Theo joked that Boris would rather see the Squid than him. Maybe the way Boris had reassured him otherwise should have been a tip off for how he felt. Theo had tried not to think too hard about moments that had shown him how Boris felt. He’d go crazy if he did. Pippa told him so. 

There was movement in the water, a dark shadow that almost blended in entirely. Theo watched as Boris smiled for the first time in days, and tried to still his heart at the sight of it. 

“Wonder what is like to live there,” Boris muttered, seemingly more to himself than to Theo.

Theo took a step closer to him, because he needed to. “I don’t think it knows another home,” he said.

“Wonder what is like,” he repeated.

“To only have one home?” 

Boris nodded, eyes staying on the shadow that was slowly getting closer to them. 

“You had Drumstrang,” Theo reminded.

He shrugged. “Drumstrang wasn’t home. Russia is cold, silent. There is no family for me there. Hogwarts with you is -” his eyes flicked to Theo, “different.”

Theo tried to hold his gaze, but Boris shrugged again, turning back to face the water. He caught sight of Boris’ reflection in the glass and suddenly he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I didn’t just see my mum in the Mirror,” he said.

Boris’ shoulders slumped, and Theo could tell he didn’t want to have this conversation. He must have thought they’d been done with it. 

Theo definitely needed a good way to justify this. “I also saw that,” he said, pointing to Boris’ reflection, as if that would somehow make sense.

“The Squid?” 

“No, I -” Theo sighed, and it sounded far too bitter, angry at himself for not being able to say this properly. He took a breath to calm himself down again. “You,” he explained. “Us.”

Boris went very still. His hand that had been splayed out against the glass, curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm, before dropping to his side again. Boris turned to face Theo. “Potter, are you saying -”

He nodded. “I guess that’s what I’m saying.”

Theo watched as Boris seemed to battle with that, his eyes giving way to just how messy his head was. Subtle enough that only Theo would be able to tell, he was the only one who could truly read him. “You mean it, yes?” Boris asked. 

“I saw my mum, but I also saw you. Next to me. I think that’s … what you saw too?” He didn’t mean for it sound like a question, he was trying to be firm and reassuring, but he’d never been steady in the way that Boris was. 

Taking a step closer to him, Boris nodded to confirm that yes that was exactly what he’d seen in the Mirror. He reached out a hand, caressing Theo’s cheek gently and looking entirely bewildered that Theo was letting him.

Theo wondered what he was thinking, and if it was the same thing that he was. “What do we do now?” he asked. 

His eyes flicked down to Theo’s mouth and back again, trying to seek permission without knowing how to ask for it. Theo didn’t say anything, but Boris thought he saw something in his eyes, and then he was launching forward all at once. Bending down to reach Theo’s level and kissing him. As soon as his brain caught up to him, he pulled away in panic, on instinct.

Grabbing onto the front of Boris’ robes, Theo stopped him from drawing away completely. “No, it’s ok,” he said. “Boris, it’s ok, really.”

Boris could barely believe that this was real. At least he had the Giant Squid as his witness. Not that he could check because he couldn’t look away from the boy in front of him, and he definitely didn’t want to. He felt like he should say something, but no words seemed to come to him. 

Theo smiled at him, a laugh escaping him at just how _sudden_ this had all been. Spontaneity had never been Theo’s strong point, but that didn’t seem to matter now. Especially not when he bounced up onto his toes, and pulled Boris into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [Tumblr](http://www.stranger-awakening.tumblr.com) if you would like to chat!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stars crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604928) by [lojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo)




End file.
